


no salt, only macaroons now

by weatherflonium



Category: 4chan Cup, K-On!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Touhou Project
Genre: 4chan Prompts, Dark Boris Repent, F/F, Fastfic, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Shorts, enjoy your star lads, seriously though: well played /fit/, you earned it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took a bunch of prompts from /u/ after our narrow defeat in the Winter Cup, to ease the trophy-shaped hole in all our hearts.</p><p>Prompts were pruned by the ever-zealous /u/ mods before I could get to all of them, so there's just three that got answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning - Ritsu/Mio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymo/u/s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymo%2Fu%2Fs).



Ritsu slumped back into the couch and flipped off the TV. _At least it wasn't the quarterfinals this year._ She considered sticking around for whatever horse-derived mischief the Commission had planned, but watching the winners get kicked around by rigging made manifest wouldn’t be quite the same as celebrating her own team’s victory. Really, that game was just another part of the victory celebration for the champions; there wasn’t much to covet about the second-place trophy.

She stretched and stood from the couch and walked through the dimly-lit living room, grumbling as she stepped on a now-empty bag of snacks. She slowly pried open the door and stepped into the small, packed bedroom. She crept towards the futon as quietly as she could, smiling at the dark-haired woman waiting for her. She laughed quietly as she looked down at her. _Mio’s sleeping face… cute._ Ritsu quietly  crouched, llifted the sheets, and climbed in next to her, sliding up to her back and slowly moving her arm over her.

“Ritsu?” Mio mumbled, still obviously half-asleep. “You’re awake? ‘s too early for class.”

“Watching sports.” Ritsu grumbled, pulling herself closer to Mio. “Didn’t win.”

Mio nodded and mumbled acknowledgement, then rolled back over, intertwining Ritsu’s hand into her own with a slight tug. Ritsu snuggled in closer, squeezing Mio’s hand. She took a long, deep breath and laid a single, soft kiss on her girlfriend’s neck before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cup airs in the wee hours of the morning in Japan and the rest of East Asia. Watching it live from there takes some dedication.
> 
> I haven't actually written K-On! before; I've read it, but moe shows aren't normally the type of thing I'd fic for. (But then, that's what requests are for; broadening horizons and all that.)


	2. Next Time For Sure - Madoka/Homura

Madoka had kept a happy face for the whole closing ceremony. Captain Whatsherface and the rest of the girls needed her to. It stung a bit, seeing the musclebound man flexing his arms as he clutched the trophy, but she had to acknowledge it was well-deserved. She still couldn’t help but feel she should have done more; she stared at the shining glove trophy sitting in the otherwise-empty case. To think it was just a year ago, when she’d shared that small victory with the massive gold-clad gentleman; and here she was, left wondering where she had gone wrong after letting in not one but _two_ goals in fifteen minutes, ruining Homura’s hard-won lead and their chance for victory. _She had to fix this._

“Contemplating how you could save us all, again?” Madoka jumped in her seat as she heard a familiar voice behind her, and a small hand lightly brushed her shoulder. Homura stepped over the small bench and tossed a leg over Madoka, settling down in her lap and smirking down at her, their faces only inches apart. “You shouldn’t worry.” Homura tilted her chin to the trophy box, where Madoka's prize sat alone. “Once mine arrives, we’re going to match.”

Madoka felt Homura’s arm gliding slowly across the nape of her neck. “We didn’t lose today because of you. We can think about today’s mistakes later. I’ll bring you the other trophy soon enough.” Homura pressed her forehead against Madoka’s, a predatory look in her eyes. “Tonight, I think you need to cheer up.” Homura licked her lips.

Madoka knew what was coming; she decided to kiss Homura first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For both anons who requested MadoHomu.


	3. Winners and Losers - Yuugi/Parsee

Yuugi was celebrating, even though they’d lost.

Parsee didn’t follow all of Yuugi’s interests that closely, but she knew to give ground occasionally. This “diving grass” was just the latest thing she’d let her rambunctious girlfriend drag her to. The first few games, they’d watched huddled around a small box at Kourindou (over the bedraggled shopkeep’s occasional objections), but for the final they’d made some arrangement with the gap youkai to visit the stadium in person. The event had been incessantly loud and filled with all manner of fatty food and alcohol; it was easy to see why the oni took so easily to such things.

Still, the game hadn’t gone the way they’d hoped, and even as most of the crowd filed away looking mopey, Yuugi still had a big grin on her face. She envied Yuugi’s outlook. “Didn’t you lose?”

Yuugi shrugged. “Nah, my team lost. Difference. I came here to watch a game, and we got a hell of a game!” She laughed uproariously. “Besides, look at me,” Yuugi stood and struck a ridiculous pose, flexing her arms. “I’m pretty fit. I can still call it a win for me.” Parsee rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help admiring Yuugi’s admittedly well-toned physique out of the corner of her eye. From how Yuugi was mugging for her, Yuugi could tell. Parsee wished she had that kind of confidence. Rolling her eyes again, she turned and walked for the exit. Yuugi followed close behind, striking a new pose with every step.

She tossed a narrow-eyed glance over her shoulder, where Kasen was attempting to coax a ruddy-faced Suika down from the top of one of the stadium’s lampposts. She supposed Yuugi wasn’t the most ridiculous of her circle.

Ridiculous could be amusing, of course, so she was still jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one anon left an "otherwise, your favourite pairing" option, and while that's a hard question for me in general, the match being against /fit/ and one of anon's posts in the thread put me in a YuuParu mood.
> 
> and this is actually the first thing I've written for them under this handle
> 
> huh, how about that


End file.
